Cedo Demais
by LElessar
Summary: É tão estranho,os bons morrem antes.Me lembro de você,e de tanta gente que se foi,cedo demais.E cedo demais,eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis,só não aprendi a perder.


**Cedo demais**

Nunca pensei que minhas escolhas pudessem afetar tanto aos outros.

Desde os meus tempos em Hogwarts nunca fui querido por muitas pessoas. Para a maioria eu era simplesmente mais um Malfoy rico e esnobe, metido até o nariz com artes das trevas. Isso não era uma inverdade.

Meninas faziam fila para ter chance comigo. Era tudo o que já disse, mas incrivelmente bonito. Talvez apenas a Pansy tenha gostado mesmo de mim. Ou nem ela. É que desde sempre nós estávamos destinados um ao outro, com contrato de casamento e tudo.

Minha vida virou ao avesso em meu sétimo ano. Conheci uma ruivinha que era tão – ou até mais – geniosa quanto eu, e com isso, ficou marcada em mim.

Mas eu já tinha outra marca, e não havia como fugir dela.

É claro que a ruiva sabia, nada lhe escapava. Ao contrário dos outros e de sua família, ela confiou em mim. Dizia que a marca, por mais assombrosa que fosse, era nada além... de uma marca. Ela me fazia ver o mundo com outros olhos. Me fazia apreciar as coisas mais simples como se fossem incríveis. E ao lado dela, eram.

Sabíamos que tínhamos destinos diferentes, e que de forma alguma coincidiriam. Mas tudo bem, afinal, naquela época o futuro parecia tão longe. E enquanto todos achavam que éramos inimigos, nos encontrávamos às escondidas, e por um tempo, fingíamos que éramos um casal como outro qualquer.

Demorou para começar, mas acabou tão cedo. Chegou a hora de me formar. Ela era um ano mais nova, e continuou na escola. Eu fui viver a vida que me foi escolhida por meu pai, e o Lorde. Não, não há sempre uma saída. E nem sempre podemos fazer nossas próprias escolhas.

Tentava me comunicar com a ruiva, mas depois de um tempo parei, seria pior para ela. Ela sabia que eu queria outra vida, e dizia me amar, mesmo sem entender que eu não tinha como "fugir". Minha consciência não permitiu que continuasse com isso. Era perigoso para ela. Talvez um pouco para mim, mas eu não me importava. A amava também.

Dois anos depois veio o dia mais temido e desejado por mim. Desejado porque a veria. Estaria bonita como antes? Não, mais. Temido pois ela estaria do lado oposto. Chegara o dia da batalha final na guerra que se instaurara quando eu estava no sexto ano.

Eu não me orgulhava do lado em que me encontrava, e planejava ajudar Virgínia. Mataria qualquer um que encostasse nela.

A batalha durou três dias. No terceiro dia estavam todos esgotados, e fiquei aliviado ao ver que muitos de meus companheiros sucumbiram. Tinha nojo deles. Restavam poucos, e a batalha parecia estar próxima do fim. Parei para observar o centro de tudo, lá estavam Lorde Voldemort e Harry Potter, prontos para decidir que fim teria o mundo bruxo. Foi o meu maior erro.

_É tão estranho_

_Os bons morrem jovens_

_Assim parece ser_

_Quando me lembro de você_

_Que acabou indo embora_

_Cedo demais._

Eu esperava conseguir ficar com Virgínia quando a guerra terminasse. Esquecíamos esse passado sujo, viveríamos em minha mansão e seríamos felizes. No momento em que o garoto-que-sobreviveu estava prestes a acabar com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, vi uma luz verde.

Virgínia caira desfalecida. Mas não acordaria novamente.

_É tão estranho_

_Os bons morrem antes_

_Me lembro de você_

_E de tanta gente que se foi_

_Cedo demais_

_E cedo demais_

_Eu aprendi a ter tudo o que sempre quis_

_Só não aprendi a perder_

_E eu, que tive um começo feliz_

_Do resto não sei dizer._

Comecei a ver tudo em preto e branco, e só pensava em revidar. Matei o Comensal que proferira a maldição imperdoável da morte em minha amada. Nem me importei quando aurores me carregaram para outro lugar. Me tiraram de perto de minha ruivinha. Fechei meus olhos, lembrei de quando tinha oito anos e meu pai dizia:_ "Malfoys não choram"_.

_Só que você foi embora cedo demais_

_Eu continuo aqui,__meu trabalho e meus amigos_

_E me lembro de você em dias assim_

_Dia de chuva, dia de sol_

_E o que sinto não sei dizer._

Quando me dei por mim, estava no Departamento de Mistérios, sendo julgado. Algum bruxo disse que por ser um Comensal e estar na batalha, eu deveria ser condenado à prisão perpétua, mas havia gente querendo testemunhar a meu favor.

Ronald Weasley, o irmão de Virgínia, entrou. Hermione Granger estava com ele, ela era a única que sabia sobre Gina e eu. Ambos tinham rostos cansados, com lágrimas secas e espressões de dor. Disseram que me viram ajudando o lado deles, e que eu merecia uma chance. Fui oferecido Veritaserum, que provaria minha inocência, mas recusei. Não suportaria uma vida sem Virgínia. Weasley não entendeu nada, mas vi nos olhos de Granger que ela sabia o que eu estava fazendo.

_-Vai com os anjos! vai em paz._

_Era assim todo dia de tarde_

_A descoberta da amizade até a próxima vez._

Estou em Askaban há dois anos, e sinto que não durarei muito mais. Perdi a única pessoa que já amei, e o feitiço havia sido proferido pelo meu pai.

_Lembro das tardes que passamos juntos_

_Não é sempre, mas eu sei_

_Que você está bem agora_

_Só que este ano_

_O verão acabou__Cedo demais._

* * *

**N/A: **Quem lê minhas fics deve perceber que eu sou totalmente louca por finais tristes, né? Ahuaohaiuohaoiah Mas vou começar a fazer fics mais 'felizes' agora ;)

Os trechos em itálico são da música Love in The Afternoon, por Legião Urbana.

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
